


Reconnecting

by msmglove



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmglove/pseuds/msmglove
Summary: After the SU Future episode "Little Graduation" I thought about writing a fanfic about Lars and Sadie reconnecting after Lars returned from space. I thought we'd get to see that in the show but it appears not, so here is what I think happened.P.s. this will be several chapters long
Relationships: Cool Kids/Sadie Miller, Lars Barriga & Fluorite, Lars Barriga & Off Colors, Lars Barriga & Padparadscha, Lars Barriga & Rhodonite, Lars Barriga & Rutile Twins, Lars Barriga & Sadie Miller, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Emerald, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Sadie Miller & Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Jenny Pizza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Part I

It had been a few months since the Off Colours arrived on Earth. While the crew was starting at Little Homeschool, Lars had some time to think about everything that had happened, and readjust to his new life. While in space, most of his time was occupied with escaping diamond authorities, and figuring ways to get back home. He never had a chance to stop and think about who he is now. About what his life would mean from now on. 

It had just gone 1 am when he decided to go for a midnight stroll by the beach. He left his house quietly, making sure not to wake up his parents. His relationship with them was complicated. He never really had the guts to tell them the whole truth of how he died and became pink. They were glad to have him home again, but he also knew that he’d have to eventually talk about what happened to him. But he was not ready yet, he needed more time to figure out how to say it. 

It was a quiet night at Beach City, not a single soul seemed to be awake. The ocean waves were slowly splashing the beach. Lars sat on the sand and looked over the horizon as the moon rose up the hill and illuminated the ocean. He took a minute to appreciate this. Before he got taken into space he did everything to avoid the outside and spent as much time as he could in his room playing video games. But being in space for so long made him realise he couldn't take things for granted because, now, he knew how easily everything can be taken away. He felt peaceful, maybe even happy. What even was happiness for him now? Jumping on his trampoline again had made him happy. Seeing his parents made him happy, and so did his space crew and seeing them finally being accepted as who they are. 

Seeing the ocean again definitely made him happy. He stared at the moon path and couldn’t help but think about the one person who had always brought happiness to his life, even at his lowest points. He had not spoken much to her since he got back. Both of them had so much going on in their lives and now that they didn’t work together anymore, they had to purposefully arrange to meet up. He decided to pick up his phone and look at social media. He was no longer into using it anymore and didn’t feel the need to post as much about pointless things he does day to day. But the couldn’t help but look at what Sadie had been up to. Her socials were booming with pictures of her and the Suspects on stage, crowd diving and singing at their shows in the big cities. He smiled as he scrolled through her profile. He was happy for her. She deserved it more than anyone to pursue her dreams. Lars felt almost sad to think that it took him being abducted million light years away for her to begin her life. She had grown so much in the time he was gone and it was heartbreaking to think that she had been better off without him. But he wasn’t going to do anything stupid out of jealously. He is not like this anymore. She deserves better, he thought. He liked a photo of her performing and commented that he can’t wait to see the Suspects again in a few weeks. He had seen them perform a few times and this is when he got to speak to Sadie briefly after the shows. He put the phone down and stared at the stars. He smiled at the thought of being able to watch the stars until sunrise as he no longer needed to sleep. He had accepted his new life and knew he will eventually make peace with it. 

His phone suddenly buzzed.  
It was her.

“it’ll be good to see you at my show next week. You are in for a treat!” 

“Can’t wait!” Lars replied.

“Why are you still up?” Another message from Sadie 

“I don’t need to sleep anymore”  
“it comes with the whole pink stuff” 

He hesitated to write more but decided to continue:

“Why are you awake?” 

He knew she had insomnia but kind of hoped it would have improved by now.

“Some nights I still can’t” She replied.

A sudden urge to be with her suddenly rushed. He remembered some of the old times, when both would spend sleepless nights together looking at the stars, talking, connecting. Not all was bad, he thought. But those moments could not make up for all of the hurtful things they did to each other.

He will be better this time. He has been given a second chance at this and he will try to do this right. 

“If you want to talk or just sit quietly looking at the stars, I am at the beach” He replied

He knew where this can lead but decided that he needed to talk to her about everything. He needed to at least try to show her that he really is different. And he needed to give them another go. 

“How about we meet tomorrow over pizza?”

“Sounds Good!” Lars replied 

He could see how different Sadie is now. Previously she’d run over to be with him so both could spend as much time alone with each other. But now it didn’t seem like she wanted it like that. `Its better to talk when both of them are not impassioned with loneliness, he thought to himself. He continued to look at the stars. Wow he felt so peaceful.


	2. Part II

Lars made his way to Fish Stew pizza where he was meeting Sadie for lunch. He walked inside the restaurant and saw she was already sitting by the window. She waved at him and he sat on the chair opposite her. 

“It has been a long time since both of us have spent time alone together” he said 

“Yeah I guess the last time we did this was on on our day off from work at the Big Donut” 

“Ah that that old place has really changed! I mean “Major” Dewey works there now?!” Lars Exclaimed 

“A lot of things have changed since you’ve been gone. Nanafua is our new major now and she is doing a fabulous job. Jamie is doing acting classes and organises plays. And Mr. Universe is our band manager!” 

“ Yeah you guys are amazing! I love coming to your shows despite the fact that big crowds and parties are no longer my thing” 

“Wow I never thought i’d get to hear that from you! You used to crave parties. I mean you used try to get out of work to go partying!” Sadie replied

“Yeah well look how the tables have turned. Little miss Miller is the new party animal in town!” Lars teased her in his jokey voice

“I guess I just found what I love doing. I love singing on stage and writing my own songs. It is so exhilarating!” She replied 

“You are great Sadie” Lars said with a serious tone.  
“ I am really sorry I never told you this before.” 

“Oh…. thanks Lars. I appreciate you saying it” Sadie said hesitantly 

“I also want to tell you how sorry I am that I abandoned you on that space ship. I was a coward and I guess I didn’t have the strength to stand up and fight” 

“Its ok Lars. You had never encountered anything like this before, you didn’t know what to do.” Sadie said softly 

“But Sadie I was always a coward. I never had the courage to do anything worthwhile! I couldn’t let people eat my food, or go to that dumb pot luck. I couldn’t even show you how much you truly mean to me!” He replied with tears running down his cheeks 

“But I want to do better…” He continued. “I am no longer that same person I was all these months ago. I have learned so much about courage, priorities and friendship” 

“Look Lars, you did really hurt me whenever you didn’t want to go to social events with me, or when you pretended that we weren’t a couple in front of cool people. And it did hurt me when you abandoned me on that ship” Sadie replied. She looked.   
“But many months have passed since then and I have learned to do things for me now. I have discovered who I am and what I can do. I have made friends with people I never really thought I’d have anything in common with. I let go of all that hurt because I learned to love myself for who I truly am” She looked at him. He didn’t know what to say to this. What could he say to that? She had become this amazing version of herself without him. She had flourished in the time he was gone from this planet. He felt he had never felt before. It engulfed his whole being. 

“Sadie, I want to give us another go” He swallowed painfully while looking at her. He reached over the table and held her hand in his.   
“I know things are different and that we will be different but, please, just one more chance” 

She stared at him, blinking quickly. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. 

“Lars I thought you had died in space. Steven explained to me what happened but I wasn’t even sure you’d ever make it back home” She hesitated before continuing   
“I spent countless nights crying over what happened to you. There were days when I didn’t have the strengths to leave my bed. I was heartbroken until eventually time made it a little bit better. Day by day, I started to feel more and more alive” 

“Yeah I can understand that Sadie” Lars said looking sad  
“I am sorry for everything” 

“But, you are here now Lars, and you seem so different. Maybe, its worth giving us another show” 

Lars’ face lit up. He couldn’t believe he was hearing this after the conversation they had been having. 

“Yeah, you sure about this?” He asked. 

“I am sure” She replied

“There is a new horror movie at the cinema I see, wanna go see it like old time?” He asked 

“Sure, i am quite busy with the Suspects this week, but maybe sometime next week?” Sadie smiled 

“Sounds perfect” 

They both finished their lunch and left the restaurant walking next to each other with hands in their pockets. Suddenly, Lars reached over and grabbed Sadie’s hand. She looked up at him, smiling. 

“I have been waiting so long to do this” He smiled as they kept on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! they will be short but sweet.


End file.
